guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bear Club for Men
Tips should be moved to the Rabid Bear article. The bear is the same for male and female quests, and has a properly filled out skill template there (though I suspect incomplete - I need to test with a long-cast spell because I was knocked down while not using blocking skills). I will try to expand that article a bit more later with some more general strategies. --Falseprophet 10:33, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Ursan Blessing and Ebon Escape I found the suggestion for using the Ursan Blessing and Ebon Escape in the Bear Club For Women notes. It works great. --AunweeOfTheNiaad 06:00, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :I think the ursan skill was switched to melee range. Kudoz2u 22:17, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Traps It seems hard to defeat the bear with traps because the bear wont stay in the trap place so a spirit spammer Build for Ranger would do the thing very easy . —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.184.27.203 ( ) }. Comment moved from page, mention stuff like that here --Gimmethegepgun 20:29, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Other classes im a warrior. does anybody have any generic tips to help me? Metalmiser 06:49, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :See Rabid Bear and Bear Club for Women and their talk pages. 07:35, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Use Of Club I took spirit spammer build, killed the bear in 30 seconds. I was wielding the Club but never used it and failed the quest. Next time I did exactly the same thing except I took a few swings at the bear with the club and the quest was successful. So apparently you have to hit the bear at least once with the club. --Doodle01 06:10, 19 March 2008 (UTC) how to take 0 damage from normal attacks knights insignia + 16 armor shield + 5 defense from sword/axe + superior absorption rune --151.204.130.122 00:57, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Ranger is you are a ranger buy some necro tomes and get a toucher build, use life siphion for health regen for times when you dont have energy and get yourself a high energy staff, use summen a ruby djin for against his health regen, poisen tip signet for more health degenaration and when he does defy pain then use lightning reflexes and dodge( or zojuns haste) for no arenaline spam, then equip the club and hit him a few times to fake the quest. Good luck Mutually exclusive? Let's say your character is Male and you finish this quest. If your character goes through a gender change via Extreme Makeover, will you be able accept Bear Club for Women, or does finishing one quest cancel the other out. Does this mean it's possible accept and also complete (would Ssissth the Leviathan spawn or would he still be replaced?) Prenuptial Disagreement a second time? For that matter, do the quests even correctly verify your gender after an Extreme Makeover? Kind of a useless bit of information but I'm curious as to how it works.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 13:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :You'll probably be able to do 'for Men' and 'for Women'; when EotN was made they most likely didn't figure you could change gender so they didn't make em mutually exclusive. Not 100% sure, of course, just a train of thought. I am rather sure you cannot do Prenup again, because it's the same quest for either gender. Take the Zests for an example. If you have the Murakai quest in your log, and keep it until the Murakai quest appears again, you can only complete the quest once (the 'old' quest). --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking about the Ssissth quest. However, those two Murakai quests would have come from the same NPC. Prenuptial Disagreement comes from both Olrun and Olaf depending on which quest you did beforehand so I was thinking they might technically be two different quests.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 13:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::True. Reminds me of An Audience with Master Togo. You can have that quest a ton of times. Sounds more reasonable, actually :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:17, 17 August 2009 (UTC)